Satellite
by Hitomi Tomahome
Summary: A song fic using the song "Satellite" by P.O.D HY+RP Of course...Just a simple story of how they feel for eachother. Please Review ^_~


Authors note: Hello all, I am back. I am under a new Pen name. I used to be under the pen name of PrincessRelenaPeacecraft. So if I post any of my old fics, please do not think I am stealing. They are my fics, I just changed my name…okay? Okay!! Enjoy!! Also…..please read the lyrics that I took time to write. It really does fit the story. Thanx ! Please don't forget to review *^_~*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters, nor do I own the song "Satellite". That song belongs to P.O.D.

__

****************

"Satellite"

Written by: Hitomi Tomahome

Song by: P.O.D

***************

** __**

Somewhere in space…..

A lone pilot sat in his orbiting gundam, looking down at the blue, white, and green marble known as earth. He had so many things to think about. He had found his heart and given it away to only one beautiful woman. "Relena……" he spoke her name softly and closed his eyes and remembered their one night of passion. 'Knock it off Yuy. You cannot think about this right now. You have a very important mission to undergo. Stop thinking about how her hair smells, how her curves make you go crazy, how she moans your name when u pleasure her just the right way, how her lips taste, how she…..' Heero shook his head. He did have a mission. But…he couldn't stop thinking about Relena. "I love her so much.." He whispered and he wasn't surprised. He had loved her forever, as so it seemed. It had just taken him that long to realize it. 

__

~* I wonder how clear it must look from here to there.

No obstruction, this selfish corruption

All in this atmosphere

No fear, less tears

Only time to catch my breath.

I fail to inhale

Your love constricts my chest *~

Cinq kingdom, Earth……

Relena stood on her balcony and gazed up at the beautiful stars. "Can you see me Heero? I wish I could see you….my love" She said her voice a step above a whisper. She smiled and turned to go back outside. Before she crossed the threshold that stood between the cold night air, and the warmth of Relena's room she whispered, "Goodnight Heero" With that said she walked in and took off her robe. She was now wearing a silver nightgown that ended above her knee and had thin straps. As she passed her mirror she took notice that she was wearing the nightgown that she had been wearing when Heero and herself had made love for the very first and only time. Relena blushed slightly as she remembered the events that went on during that passion filled night. "That was the night that Heero proclaimed his love to me..after he…." She spoke softly in the direction of the teddy bear that Heero had given her 3 years ago. Suddenly she remembered when Heero had broke down crying in her arms and decided not to continue…. Relena pulled back the satin covers and matching sheets. She crawled in and turned of the lamp that rested on the nightstand beside her bed. She closed her eyes and hoped to have wonderful dreams of her lover.

__

~* Confusion blinded me, mental and physically.

And it is because of you that now I can see.

So now can I run?

I follow the sun and ride on to Zion

And dance this last song of freedom *~

Back in space…

Heero looked at the strip of blue material that had been ripped off of Relena's dress after he was shot by Duo. He had kept it and cherished it. It was all he had to remember her by. Wait,….that is all wrong. Heero also had Relena's heart. And she had his in return.

~*_But only time will tell, if it's truly for real_

Can't change your mind,

All I know is that this is what I feel

Whether I'm wrong or right, please keep my life in sight

And never take your eyes off me*~ 

Cinq kingdom, Earth……..

Relena could not sleep at all. She continued to have nightmares about her beloved. They played in her mind over and over again as she sat in her bed, hugging her knees that were pulled up to her chest. 'He is alive…I know he is….He promised he wouldn't die…' She thought. 'But he also promised that he would kill you….but did he follow through with that promise?….No….' She thought from the back of her mind…."No….." She said softly and shed the tears she had been hiding back all night. 'Heero…' she thought sadly as she looked up at the moon from her window. The moonlight made her tears look like shimmering crystals. 

__

~* As I look up to the sky today

Well I can see you looking down on me

It brings a smile to my face again

Satellite*~

__

L3 Colony….

Heero ran through the new terrorists base. They called themselves Demonization. Heero laugh at that, 'How corny…' "We will conquer the Cinq Kingdom, and we will kill the dove of peace." One soldier said then smirked. If Heero wasn't already pissed, well he was now. 'No one hurts my koi….' He thought and blew the soldiers head off. As he walked past the fallen body, he spit on it, "You will never get close to Relena Peacecraft." He said smugly and continued down the hallway.

__

~*It's truly one of a kind,

like starshine, beyond nighttime

Are you there?

My eyes stare to find, just what's behind this blind notion of mine

Is it genuine?*~

"Five minutes until detonation. " Said a computer voice. 'They are so annoying.' Heero thought as he took off through the corridor and ran towards the hanger. After Heero left the corridor an undead soldier crawled over to the control panel. "If I go down…I am taking u with me…" The soldier said and smacked a button.

Heero jogged down the hallway. He knew he had more then enough time to get out of the base. "Detonation reset. 2 Minutes until detonation. Evacuate immediately." The computer voice droned. "Shit!" Heero cursed under his breath and took off into a sprint. 'I have to make it out of here….I can't leave Relena like that. I love her…don't I?….'He was beginning to get lost in his thoughts and emotions. 'I 

promised I would come back. Ack…..I just have to see her face again.' "1 minute until detonation." The computer voice said.

__

1 minute later outside of colony L3…..

A pretty large chunk of the colony exploded and debris shot out in many directions, polluting the beautiful sea of blackness, only lighted by stars.

__

~*Cause sometimes, it plays tricks with my mind, some call it asinine

But it's like love or hate, now is it real or fake?

Cause it's a real thin line,

But that's your choice to make

The question at hand, help me understand, is this your plan? 

I think I can, can I think, then I think I can.

Cause I won't break and I won't shake

I'll make it through, my trust in you *~

_Cinq Kingdom, Earth…._

Relena folded her arms around herself, in an effort to shield herself from the cold. She wiped the remainder of her tears with the sleeve of her robe. She looked up into the sky and saw quite a large explosion. Her heart stopped. 'Was Heero caught in that explosion?' She thought and sank to her knees and began to pray. 'Please be well my love…..you promised…'

__

~* As I look up to the sky today

Well I can see you looking down on me

It brings a smile to my face again

Satellite*~

Something told Relena to look up at the sky, and she did. What she saw brought a smile to her face. She saw a large 'Shooting star' shooting across the sky. It almost seemed to wink at her. She went back into her room and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

~*It's truly one of a kind, like star shine, beyond nighttime, are you there?*~

~*Fin*~

Wellerz people….did you like it?….this is my first fic in awhile…so please be kind in your reviews. I am thinking about making a prologue to this story, which will be my first lemon.Please let me know if u want me to follow through with my idea. Sayonara Minna-san!!

~*Hitomi-chan*~


End file.
